


I Can Still Taste The Ocean

by thecoloursinthegravel



Series: It's Like The Sirens [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: The alternative ending to It's Like The Sirens.Or: What would have happened if Ashton had picked Michael. Part two of two.





	I Can Still Taste The Ocean

Ten years from now, Ashton walks down the steps to a large hall filled with men and women dressed in clothes more expensive than most people’s mortgages. Michael hangs off his arm like an accessory, suit and tie combination dressing him up to the nines. Michael bites the edge of his ear and grins in delight in preparation for the night to come.

Ashton scans the room, spots a couple in the far right corner who look one step away from getting married there and then, and figures they’d be a fun challenge to break up.

“Mikey, couple in the red and black.” He nods his head in the direction of the two.

Michael smiles wickedly, excitedly, and pulls away from Ashton, making his way across the room.

Ashton stands back and takes in the air. That buzz still shoots through his veins, even now.

He starts to walk towards a man in a grey three-piece when he is met with a hand on his shoulder. He turns around sharply, anger filling his bones. Then just like that, it all disappears.

“Luke?”

“Ash. I thought it was you.” Luke looks apprehensive, but there’s an unmistakable glint in his eye that shows just how pleased he is to see Ashton again. They shared a life together, after all.

“Long time no see.” Ashton smiles, memories filled with domestic bliss he’d long since neglected.

“What brings you here?”

“A friend.”

“A friend. Right.” Luke says with a knowing smirk.

“And you?”

“A friend.”

Ashton just smiles back.

“Well then. I best get going,” Luke says, making a non-committal hand gesture in the direction behind him.

“Yeah, yeah, me too.” Ashton holds his hand out for Luke to shake, “It’s good to see you again.”

Luke ignores it and instead pulls Ashton in for a hug, saying in his ear, “You too, you idiot.”

Ashton lets out a huff of laughter, hugging back tightly.

Just as Luke begins to pull away, Ashton says, “Take care of yourself, yeah?”

“Always.”

Luke takes one last look at Ashton before turning away and disappearing into the crowd.

Ashton dips his hand into his back pocket and pulls out the ring from another life he’d left behind. He smiles down at it, clutches his fist around it, then puts it back where it belongs.

On him. Always.

 

 

 

                

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Outer Space/Carry On by 5 Seconds of Summer
> 
> Thank you for so much reading! I really am done with this now, I promise!  
> Have a lovely day!! :) x


End file.
